


Nuevo Romance

by lolaarlo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolaarlo/pseuds/lolaarlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock y John se intercambian los cuerpos, todo puede pasar, sobre todo si John sale con Moran.<br/>Este fanfict participa en el Rally “The game is on!” del foro I am sherlocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuevo Romance

Un grito se escuchó alertando a Sherlock y despertándole. Cuando miró a su alrededor no vio su habitación, vio otra estancia completamente diferente. ¿De quién sería? Se preguntó frotándose la cabeza. Y el grito, ¿de quien provenía?  
Se miró las manos, eran un poco más rugosas que las suyas, se levantó para mirarse al espejo y cuando lo hizo; vio el cuerpo de John en el espejo. ¿Pero cómo? Aunque le gustaba lo que veía, le gustaba ver el cuerpo de John, poseerlo era algo que había deseado muchas veces y ahora lo hacía, esperaba que para siempre no.  
En otro lado de la ciudad, Sherlock, o sea, John, dormía en el 221B de Baker Street sin saber que estaba allí. Cuando por fin despertó, se notó raro, pensó que tanto alcohol le había afectado a su visión, pero no, no era quien era solía ser. Una vez que se levantó y se miró en el espejo vio el rostro de Sherlock. Se asustó un poco, no podía estar esto pasando.   
Sherlock llamó a John para hablar, para saber que hacer, porque ambos no podían estar así mucho tiempo, aunque para Sherlock era un reto interesante, manejaría al novio de John a su antojo, eso significaba poner a raya a Sebastian Moran.  
John al escuchar aquello pensó lo peor, no quería que por culpa de su mejor amigo, su actual pareja le dejara. Aunque lo que más le preocupa eran otras cosas ¿Qué pasaría con la maldición? ¿Cómo volvería a estar como siempre?   
John se vistió con la ropa de Sherlock y este con la de John, cuando se vio vestido no se gustaba, pero a Moran que acaban de aparecer parecía que si.  
Moran intentó llevar a “John” a la cama, pero este no le dejaba, algo que para Sebastian era nuevo y se preocupó. La única respuesta que tuvo el ex ayudante de Jim Moriarty fue un simple beso y un adiós. “John” necesitaba airearse, algo que a Morar no le gustó ni un pelo, dudó en si la pasión entre ambos se había roto y parecía que si.  
Mientras tanto en Baker Street “Sherlock” intentaba comportarse de manera normal, pero lo que no iba a hacer era tocar el violín, no quería que nadie sufriera por lo mal que tocaba, aunque fuera Sherlock Holmes y tuviera su habilidad, su mente no la tenía.  
A la hora de la comida prefirió salir a dar una vuelta y dejó la comida sin tocar. Necesita respuestas así que llamó a Sherlock y este le dijo donde se verían.  
Cuando John vio como se había vestido su mejor amigo no pudo dejar de reírse, había combinado fatal. John tuvo que arreglarlo como pudo.  
Tomaron un café en donde siempre lo tomaban mientras discutían que hacer. Lo primero recapitularon que había pasado para que eso sucediera y cuando se dieron cuenta del beso que de broma se habían dado borrachos pensaron si eso había tenido algo que ver.   
Sherlock rió, John se avergonzó. Todo era lioso. Todo era malo para ambos.  
Ya que estaban allí y “John” no quería volver con Moran, porque seguro que esta querría hacerlo y él no estaba por la labor, le preguntó a su amigo como se había enamorado de semejante persona.  
John le contó la historia, de cómo hacía un año se habían conocido y enamorado, aunque el amor que sentía John no era al 100%, no era como el que sentía Moran. Ya que John estaba por otra persona; de la cual no sabía si ese amor era correspondido o no.  
Sherlock le contó a John como se sentía, era la primera vez que se sinceraba, ¿el estar resacoso le hacía ser más abierto? No creo.  
Cuando Sherlock dijo las palabras, me gustas, a John se le heló todo y eso que no era su cuerpo, porque William Sherlock Scott Holmes era a quien quería.  
“John” se levantó del asiento y se sentó con “Sherlock”, agarró el mentón de este y aunque se iba a besar a si mismo, como si fuera posible. Se acercó a los labios de su propio cuerpo. Pero cuando estaba a punto de besarse, apareció Moran.  
Tan cabreado estaba por la escena que había presenciado que en el acto rompió con John y le dijo que quería las cosas del médico fuera de su casa esa misma tarde, que ya no le quería para nada, que ya se iba a olvidar pronto de él. Para John fue un alivio, por fin le dejaba alguien al que no quería al 100%.  
Una vez que Moran se fue avergonzado por lo visto, Sherlock volvió a su posición y besó su propio cuerpo. Unas chispas y un pequeño choque hicieron que cambiaran de cuerpo. Cuando estaban por fin en su verdadero cuerpo, volvieron a besarse y esta vez lo hicieron sin pudor, sin miedo y sobre todo por amor.   
Sherlock había descubierto el amor de la mano de John y como ahora este no tenía donde vivir, lo harían juntos como pareja, porque eso es lo que eran desde el cambio de cuerpos y del beso apasionado.   
Segundo fic para el rally de este mes. Espero que este os haya gustado, tanto si no es así, por favor dejar reviews.


End file.
